Love Shuffle
by Yumeeee
Summary: Berawal dari perkenalan singkat di dalam lift yang mati, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, dan Sai mulai menjadi akrab dan saling menceritakan masalah masing-masing. Salah satu masalah itu adalah percintaan. Karena masalah itu, Sai pun membuat sebuah permainan 'Love Shuffle'./"Kita akan saling bertukar pasangan."/"Permainan akan berhenti jika kita telah menemukan pasangan yang cocok."/RnR?


Sebuah mobil mungil berwarna merah melaju dengan kencang diiringi dengan bunyi berisik kaleng-kaleng yang entah mengapa berada di bagian belakang mobil tersebut. Sang pengemudi–seorang gadis berambut merah jambu–hanya mendengus kesal mendengar bunyi tersebut. Iris _viridian_-nya melirik ke luar melalui jendela mobilnya. Sekumpulan orang-orang di pinggiran jalan menatap mobilnya dengan heran sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Ck!" Gadis itu berdecak kesal sambil memelankan laju mobilnya. Ia lalu memarkirkan mobilnya ke pinggir jalanan yang sepi. Dengan kasar ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan menutupnya.

"Siapa sih yang melakukan hal ini?!" ucapnya geram sambil berusaha melepaskan tali-tali yang menyambung bagian belakang mobilnya dengan kaleng-kaleng berisik itu.

Ia kembali berdecak kesal ketika ponselnya bergetar. Tangannya langsung merogoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan ponsel _flip_-nya.

"Hmm, _moshi-moshi_."

"_Sakuraaaa~" _Hanya satu kata yang terdapat di benaknya ketika mendengar sahutan telpon tersebut. Berisik.

"Ada apa?"

"_Malam ini kita kenca–" _

"–Tidak bisa, Sui. Aku sedang sibuk. _Jaa_~!" Ia langsung memutuskan pembicaraannya dan kembali melakukan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Akh! _Kuso_! Kenapa tidak mau lepas?!" jerit gadis itu yang baru diketahui bernama Sakura itu frustasi sambil menendangi kaleng-kaleng itu. Dengan langkah lunglai ia kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menjalankannya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Masa bodoh dengan kaleng-kaleng sialan itu dan tatapan orang-orang. Yang Sakura inginkan hanyalah cepat sampai di apartemennya dan segera berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk.

Ia sangat lelah.

* * *

**.**

**Love Shuffle  
By **Yumeeee  
.  
_Inspired by The Japanese Drama with the same tittle_

_._

_**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

Warning : AU, Little bit OOC, Typo(s), etc

.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Uchiha Sasuke–seorang pemuda _raven_ berpakaian rapi–melangkah cepat ke arah pintu masuk _lobby_ apartemennya yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat parkir mobil–tempat ia sekarang sedang berada. Di pundaknya tersampir sebuah jas berwarna putih bersih.

"Aduh~!"

Ia menoleh sejenak ketika mendengar suara rintihan seseorang. Matanya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut merah jambu–yang sepertinya pekerja kantoran–sedang mengutak-atik bagian belakang mobilnya yang tersambung oleh tali yang berisi serentengan kaleng-kaleng. Sejenak ada rasa geli dalam benaknya ketika melihat hal itu.

Gadis itu nampaknya menyadari tatapannya dan langsung menatap balik dirinya. Semburat tipis tampak di pipi gadis itu. Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya begitu melihat reaksi gadis itu dan kembali melangkah.

Dengan gerakan cepat, gadis itu menegakkan badannya dan langsung berjalan cepat mengikutinya. Tujuan gadis itu sama dengannya.

Ia dan gadis itu lalu melangkah bersamaan memasuki sebuah lift di ikuti sesosok pemuda berkulit pucat yang asyik memainkan kamera digital-nya. Lalu seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah dengan langkah tergesa ikut masuk kedalamnya.

"_Anou,_ lantai berapa?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning itu. Ia, gadis itu, dan pemuda berkulit pucat itu sejenak saling berpandangan.

"Enam," ujar mereka bertiga bersamaan yang membuat mereka agak sedikit kaget juga.

"Ah, _sou_." Pemuda berambut kuning itu mengangguk mengerti sambil menekan tombol lift. "Aku juga di lantai itu," ujar pemuda itu entah pada siapa diiringi dengan menutupnya lift.

Hening. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka berempat yang membuka pembicaraan.

**JLEGER! **

"Kyaa!"

Suara gemuruh petir tiba-tiba saja terdengar dengan keras dan membuat satu-satunya gadis yang berada di sana memekik kaget. Tiga pemuda yang ada disana tersentak.

**BRAAK! BRAKK! **

Bunyi berisik mesin di sertai dengan bergetar dan juga berkedip-kedipnya lampu dalam lift membuat mereka semua tersentak kembali.

"Mati listrik?" tanya Sasuke–yang sedari tadi tak mengeluarkan suara–sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

Pemuda berkulit pucat hanya mengendikan bahunya. "Mungkin."

Mereka lalu melihat bersamaan ke arah kaca, dimana mereka dapat melihat seisi kota Tokyo. Tokyo yang semula terang benderang oleh cahaya lampu pada malam hari kini mulai gelap. Satu persatu lampu mulai padam.

"_Uso…_" Gadis berambut merah jambu menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ke kaca–memastikan bahwa kota Tokyo yang dilihatnya kini benar-benar gelap gulita.

"_Uso_!" Sebuah kata yang tadi terlontar dari bibir gadis merah jambu tadi juga terlontar dengan kerasnya dari bibir sang pemuda berambut kuning.

Wajah gadis merah jambu dan pemuda berambut kuning menampilkan guratan kekhawatiran. Sasuke tak menampilkan raut khawatir, namun keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Sedangkan pemuda berkulit pucat dengan bodohnya hanya mengeluarkan senyum _pokerface_-nya(?).

Lampu lift kembali berkedip dengan cepat–

**BLAM!**

–dan lift pun juga menjadi gelap gulita.

"_USOO!_"

* * *

_._

* * *

"Baik, akan segera kuselesaikan laporannya."

Haruno Sakura hanya menatap lesu pemuda _raven_ yang berada di sampingnya. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada pemuda berambut kuning yang berjalan mondar mandir juga pemuda berkulit pucat yang sedang berjongkok sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku sketsa di tasnya.

Ia menghela napasnya perlahan. Sepertinya hari ini ia sedang banyak cobaan. Dimulai dari mobilnya di beri kaleng-kaleng dan sekarang ia terjebak dalam lift bersama tiga orang pemuda yang sama sekali tak di kenalinya. Beruntung lift tak gelap seperti tadi berkat senter besar milik pemuda berkulit pucat yang entah siapa namanya.

"Hey! Kau pelukis, ya?" Pemuda berambut kuning yang sedari tadi mondar mandir akhirnya lelah dan ikut berjongkok di sebelah pemuda pucat yang asyik dengan buku sketsa-nya.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat." Senyum _poker face_ pemuda pucat itu keluar lagi.

"Hn, tidak ada sinyal lagi." Si pemuda _raven_ menutup ponselnya sambil menatap kota Tokyo melalui kaca lift.

"Aku harap listrik segera menyala," sahut Sakura tanpa sadar. Pemuda _raven_ di sebelahnya mengangguk setuju.

"Aku berharap ada tim penyelamat datang," seru pemuda berambut kuning yang langsung berdiri dan bergabung bersamanya dan si pemuda _raven_.

"Mana mungkin? Situasi yang seperti ini pasti memakan waktu yang lama." Pemuda pucat itu berkata sambil menggoreskan pena di buku sketsanya.

Sakura berbalik sambil berkacak pinggang. "Tolong jangan menakuti kami di situasi seperti ini!" protesnya.

Suasana kembali hening.

"Mm.. karena kita tinggal di lantai yang sama, bagaimana kalau kita memperkenalkan diri masing-masing?" Tawar pemuda berambut kuning guna mencairkan suasana.

Mereka berempat kembali terdiam. Si pemuda _raven _merogoh saku kemejanya.

"Hn, _dozo_." Ia memberi Sakura, pemuda berambut kuning, dan pemuda pucat itu sebuah kartu nama.

"Ho? Uchiha Sasuke. Kau seorang psikiater rupanya," ucap Sakura tertarik sambil menatap Sasuke. "Boleh aku memanggilmu 'Sasuke-_kun_'?"

"Terserah."

Si pemuda berambut kuning menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Aku memanggilmu 'Sasu-_teme_', ya?"

Sasuke mendelik ke arah pemuda itu yang hanya bisa meringis.

"_Dobe_."

Melihat Sasuke yang tadi mengeluarkan kartu namanya, Sakura pun langsung merogoh saku blazer-nya.

"Ini." Ia membagikan kartu namanya satu persatu kepada mereka.

Sasuke membacanya dalam diam. "Desainer?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Salam kenal, Sakura-chan." Sakura tersenyum kala pemuda berambut kuning itu menjabat tangannya.

Si pemuda pucat tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke, Sakura, dan pemuda berambut kuning itu.

Ia tersenyum sambil berkata, "Sai."

"Sai?" ucap Sasuke, Sakura, dan pemuda berambut kuning itu bersamaan.

"Sai," ulang Sai sambil tetap tersenyum. "Pelukis," lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu giliran aku. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, bekerja di perusahaan IT," ucap pemuda berambut kuning yang bernama Naruto itu.

**JLEGER! **

"Kyaa!"

**BRUKK!**

"_I-Ittai_!"

"_Gomen_!"

Sakura langsung menunduk dengan panik melihat Naruto yang terjerembab terdorong olehnya gara-gara ia kaget akan suara petir. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya sambil berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf pada Naruto.

"Jika kau takut petir kau lebih baik memelukku daripada mendorongku, Sakura-_chan_," ucap Naruto sambil mengusap-usap sikunya.

"Aku bukan gadis yang seperti itu!"

Sai menunduk, tangannya terulur hendak memungut sebuah kotak kecil bludru yang tergeletak di lantai lift. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Punyamu?"

Dengan cepat Naruto merebut kotak itu dari tangan Sai dan membukanya. Sebuah cincin bertahtakan mutiara terdapat di dalamnya.

"Kau mau menikah, ya?" tanya Sai pada Naruto. Wajah Naruto langsung berubah masam mendengar pertanyaan Sai.

"_Omedetto_," ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura tersenyum girang sambil berlari kecil mendekati Naruto. "Ceritakan seperti apa calon istrimu?"

"Ini bukanlah kisah yang bahagia. Aku tak perlu menceritakannya."

"Oh, baiklah."

Naruto lalu melirik Sakura. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa sudah menikah?"

Sakura mengibas-kibaskan tangannya.

"Tolong jangan membahas tentang diriku."

Sai ikut melirik ke arah gadis itu. "Kenapa? Kau modis dan terlihat pintar. Sayangnya kau sedikit jelek." Sai tersenyum. Bukan senyum mengejek, tapi senyum palsu.

"Kau mengajak berkelahi, ya?" geram Sakura.

Naruto menyikut Sasuke. "Sst, _Teme_! Kau diam saja dari tadi."

"Hn."

Hening sejenak.

**BRUK!**

"Kau kenapa, Jelek?" tanya Sai heran. Pasalnya gadis berambut merah jambu itu tiba-tiba saja langsung berjongkok di sudut lift.

"T-Tidak apa-apa. Jangan pedulikan aku dan jangan panggil aku jelek." Sakura mengkibas-kibaskan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegangi perutnya. Ia lalu mendesis pelan.

"Sakura-_chan_... jangan-jangan kau hamil!" Ucap Naruto asal.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dengan wajah galaknya. "_Baka_! Tentu saja tidak!"

Naruto terdiam sebentar, berpikir. "Oh, oh!" Ia memekik sambil menunjuk Sakura. Sai dan Sasuke hanya berpandangan heran.

"Kau... ingin kencing, ya?" tebak Naruto.

**BLUSHH! **

"Ja-Jangan mengatakannya terang-terangan!" Sakura berteriak kesal sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

Suasana menjadi hening. Sakura memegangi perutnya dengan wajah gelisah. Dan ia lebih gelisah lagi ketika tiga pemuda di belakangnya terdengar sedang berbisik-bisik.

"Hey, jangan bisik-bisik begitu. Aku jadi risih, tahu!" protes Sakura.

Sai melangkah ke arah tas-nya dan mengambil sesuatu.

"Ssst, Jelek," panggilnya pada Sakura. Sai lalu menyodorkan sebuah gelas plastik yang biasa untuk meminum kopi pada gadis itu. "Kalau kau tak tahan, kencing saja disini."

Sakura mendelik tak percaya sambil memandang Sai dan gelas yang di sodorkannya bergantian.

"KAU GILA! Aku memilih mati daripada kencing disini!"

Sai lalu berbalik menatap Sasuke dan Naruto dan menyodorkan gelas plastik lainnya pada mereka. "Mau berkaraoke?"

Sai menyodorkannya gelasnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menggeleng. Sai tetap menyodorkannya hingga mau tak mau Sasuke memegang gelas itu.

"Ini. Pegang saja ya, Jelek." Sai menyodorkan kembali gelasnya pada Sakura.

"Berikan padaku, aku juga ingin kencing. Nanti kita kencing sambil berkaraoke," ucap Naruto frontal sambil merebut salah satu gelas plastik dari tangan Sai. Ia lalu melangkah ke sudut lift lainnya.

Naruto berdehem sebentar. Lalu sebuah lagu mulai teralun dari bibirnya. "…_You are the dancing queen…"_

"Bagus juga." Sai ikut memposisikan dirinya di sudut lift dan ikut bernyanyi. "…_young and sweet, only seventeen…"_

Sasuke hanya mematung mendengar dua pemuda itu menyanyi. "…_Dancing queen.." _Dan tanpa sadar ia mulai menyanyi dan ikut berjalan menuju ke sudut lift lainnya.

"…_feel the beat from the tambourine…"_

"Hey! Nanti bagaimana dengan baunya?!"

"…_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life…"_

Sakura menatap horror ketiga pemuda itu. Oke, suara mereka bagus. Tapi menyanyi sambil kencing. _Hell!_ Apa mereka bertiga sudah tidak waras?!

"_Okaa-san_! Aku mau pulang!" pekik Sakura frustasi.

**BLAM! **

Listrik kembali menyala dan ketiga pemuda itu langsung berhenti menyanyi. Mereka bertiga membalikkan badan mereka dan Sakura reflex langsung menutup kedua matanya.

"Kau pikir kami kencing betulan?" Sai tertawa mengejek dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli.

"_Mou!_ Kalian mengerjaiku!" Sakura menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Naruto memandang mereka bingung.

"Eh, begitu? Tapi aku kencing betulan, lho."

* * *

.

* * *

Sai menggoreskan sentuhan warna terakhir pada lukisannya dengan cat berwarna merah darah sambil sesekali melirik ke arah gadis di depannya. Gadis itu adalah objek lukisnya.

"Selesai," ucapnya. Gadis di depannya itu meregangkan otot-ototnya dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sai-_kun_~ Kau haus?" tanyanya manja sambil membelai pundak Sai. Helaian rambut merah gadis itu jatuh menggelitik wajah Sai kala gadis itu membungkuk.

"Hm," gumam Sai sambil membereskan alat lukisnya yang berantakan.

"Ini," ucap gadis itu sambil menyerahkan secangkir kopi pada Sai. Gadis lalu bergelayut manja di lengan Sai.

"Sai-_kun,_ bisa tidak nanti malam menemaniku~?" Gadis itu berbisik ke telinga Sai.

Sai terdiam sejenak. Tadi Naruto meneleponnya dan mengajaknya makan malam bersama Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Aku ingin tinggal. Tapi sayang aku tak bisa." Sai lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan gurat kekecewaan di wajah gadis itu.

* * *

.

* * *

Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sai ketika iris sapphire-nya menangkap sosok pemuda pucat tersebut. Dengan tak sabar ia menghampiri sosok Sai dan segera menyeretnya–karena ia rasa Sai terlalu lama berjalan.

"Ada apa sih, Naruto?" tanya Sai sambil duduk sebelah Sakura yang asyik sedang menikmati cocktail-nya.

"_Dobe_ katanya ingin curhat," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba dan segera di protes oleh Naruto. Naruto lalu duduk di sebelah Sai.

"Kalian berdua juga ingin curhat, kan?" tuding Naruto kea rah Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Naruto datar sambil mengarahkan jempolnya ke gadis merah jambu di sampingnya. "Dia iya. Aku tidak."

"Lalu kau mau curhat apa?" Sai menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi. Walau dalam hatinya ia sedikit heran, karena ia kira Naruto bukanlah pemuda yang suka menceritakan masalahnya pada orang lain. Tapi melihat raut wajah Naruto kini, ia yakin pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu sedang mengalami masalah yang pelik. Masalah wanita mungkin? Mengingat dua hari yang lalu Naruto enggan menceritakan wanita yang akan dinikahinya saat insiden terjebak dalam lift.

"Mengenai kekasihku.."

_Benar, kan?_ batin Sai

"Kapan kalian menikah?"

"Kau undang kami?"

Dua pertanyaan dari Sasuke dan Sakura yang sepertinya kurang peka dengan arti dari raut wajah Naruto sontak membuat si orang yang ingin curhat mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Dia tak mau menikah denganku." Naruto menjawabnya dengan cepat. Sakura meringis–merasa bersalah, Sasuke memakan cocktail-nya santai–tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sakura lalu menatap Naruto–seakan meminta penjelasan lebih pada pemuda itu.

"Padahal kami berdua sudah berpacaran selama 6 tahun. Waktu aku melamarnya ia tak mengatakan apa-apa selain mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Apa dia bosan padaku, ya? Jangan-jangan ia memang bosan padaku," cerita Naruto panjang.

Sakura sedikit iba mendengar cerita dari pemuda itu. Terang saja Naruto terlihat frustasi dan bingung. Kata maaf itu ambigu. Gadis itu tak memberikan alasan jelas pada Naruto mengapa ia meninggalkan Naruto pada saat Naruto akan melamarnya.

Sakura terhenyak sesaat. Ia jadi teringat akan kekasihnya yang berisik, tanpa sadar dia mulai ikut bercurhat, "Kalau aku sih.. kekasihku juga akan melamarku tapi aku menolaknya."

"He?" Sai, Sasuke, dan Naruto menatap Sakura yang sedang menopang dagu. Mata gadis itu terlihat seperti menerawang.

"Wah," gumam Sai pelan. "Kau ternyata punya kekasih juga, Jelek."

Sakura tersadar dan langsung melamparkan tisu ke wajah Sai.

"Kenapa kau menolak?" Sasuke yang awalnya tak tertarik dengan acara curhat-curhatan yang di lakukan oleh ketiga temannya akhirnya mulai bergabung.

"Karena aku hanya menganggapnya sahabat."

Sakura lalu ganti melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Ada masalah percintaan tidak?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya ke meja. Ia lalu menghela napasnya.

"Tak ada, hanya saja ada satu pasien perempuan yang masalahnya belum bisa kutangani."

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi kau menyukai pasienmu?" tanyanya polos.

Sasuke menggeram. "Bodoh, tentu saja tidak. Pasienku itu sering berhalusinasi tentang kekasihnya yang telah meninggal."

Sakura kembali menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Sai hanya menatap mereka dalam diam. Semuanya sedang memiliki masalah percintaan–walau dalam soal Sasuke, pasiennya lah yang mengalami itu. Entah halusinasi tentang orang meninggal itu masalah percintaan atau bukan. Yang jelas menurutnya jika menyangkut soal kekasih pasti ada hubungannya dengan itu.

Omong-omong soal masalah percintaan, sepertinya hanya dirinya saja yang tak merasakan hal itu. Tapi walaupun terlihat diam, sebenarnya ia suka bergonta-ganti pasangan. Bahkan ia pernah melakukan hal gila, seperti memacari wanita yang sudah beristri. Oke lupakan kalimat barusan.

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba mulai muncul di benaknya. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain _'Love Shuffle'_?" tawarnya.

Ketiga temannya menatap Sai bingung. "_'Love shuffle'_? Apa itu?" Sakura menatap Sai penasaran.

"Permainan bertukar pasangan."

Naruto menggebrak mejanya. "Aku tidak mau bertukar pasangan! Kau pikir hal seperti ini bisa buat mainan apa?!"

"Aturan permainan ini adalah masing-masing dari kita akan membawa kekasih kita. Lalu kita akan bertukar pasangan selama seminggu, lalu minggu berikutnya kita bertukar pasangan lagi. Contoh : Minggu pertama Sasuke bersama Sakura, minggu berikutnya Sakura denganku atau Naruto. Karena Sakura satu-satunya perempuan disini, Sakura dapat menjadi pasangan kita juga." Sai menjelaskan aturan permainan yang spontan ia buat tanpa memperdulikan Naruto.

"Kelihatannya menarik," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak menarik," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Itu karena Sasuke-_kun_ tak memiliki kekasih. Coba saja kau ikutan dengan mengajak pasienmu. Barangkali ia bisa melupakan kekasihnya itu." Sakura memberi saran pada Sasuke sambil menarik-narik lengan jas yang Sasuke kenakan.

"Mau coba?"

Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan tangan Sasuke. "Aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ akan ikut!"

"Oy!" Sasuke memprotes perkataan Sakura.

"Aku tak mau ikut." Naruto menatap Sai sinis. Sai–seperti biasa–mengeluarkan senyuman _poker face_-nya.

"Kalau kekasihmu mau ikut?"

Naruto menggertakkan giginya mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Sai.

"Begini saja. Sekarang kita menelpon pasangan kita untuk datang ke sini. Lagipula ini belum terlalu malam, kan?"

Mendengar saran dari Sai, Sakura langsung mengambil ponsel di tasnya. Sasuke lalu dengan enggan mulai menelpon pasiennya–karena dipaksa oleh Sakura. Sai pun tersenyum puas melihat kedua temannya itu dan mulai menekan tombol ponselnya.

Naruto hanya terdiam melihat teman-temannya. Dengan ragu-ragu ia mulai menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"_Moshi moshi_, Ino?"

* * *

.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino melangkah dalam diam. Ia memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke saku mantel bercorak lavender miliknya. Ingatannya berputar ke kejadian 4 hari yang lalu, dimana ia dilamar oleh kekasihnya. Senang? Ia tak tahu, ia malah bingung. Alih-alih menerima, Ino malah menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali pada kekasihnya dan langsung pergi.

Ino memijat pelipisnya. Gadis macam apa dia? Kekasihnya telah serius kepadanya sedangkan ia malah meninggalkannya. Sejujurnya ia sendiri pun tak tahu kenapa ia melakukan hal itu. Dan barusan ia hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya kala sang kekasih menelponnya dan memintanya untuk bertemu di sebuah café.

Dalam tiap langkahnya menuju café itu Ino merasa cemas. Apakah kekasihnya marah? Apakah nanti kekasihnya akan memutuskannya?

Gara-gara kecemasannya itu, Ino pun tak sadar bahwa ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Lewat kaca ia dapat melihat pemuda berambut kuning melambaikan tangan padanya. Ya, itu kekasihnya. Hati Ino sedikit mencelos, ternyata kekasihnya tak marah padanya.

Dengan perlahan ia mulai membuka pintu café.

"Ino, akhirnya kau datang," ucap pemuda itu sambil menuntunnya berjalan ke salah satu tempat duduk dalam café tersebut.

"Naruto.." Ino hanya menggumamkan nama pemuda itu. Iris aqua-nya lalu terfokus pada tiga orang–dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan–yang berada di tempat duduk yang akan ia duduki bersama Naruto.

Naruto menunjuk mereka bertiga. "Perkenalkan mereka teman-temanku."

"_Domo_.." Mereka tersenyum ramah padanya–minus pemuda raven yang hanya mengangguk sopan.

Ino balas tersenyum pada mereka. Ia lalu melirik ke arah satu-satunya gadis di antara tiga orang tadi. Sepertinya ia mengenal gadis itu.

"…Saki..?" panggilnya memastikan sambil mendekati gadis itu. Matanya sedikit menyipit.

"Saki?"

Ino tiba-tiba tersenyum ceria sambil meraih tangan gadis itu. "Kau Saki, kan? Ah, maksudku Haruno Sakura. Kita dulu teman satu SMP~!"

Ino sedikit mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat gadis yang ia panggil Sakura menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino. Masa' kau lupa padaku?"

Sakura lalu tersenyum ragu-ragu sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Ino. "Yamanaka?" ucapnya dengan suara keras. "…INO~!" Dan berikutnya gadis itu memeluknya.

Pemuda raven di dekat gadis itu tersenyum mengejek. "Kau seperti orang bodoh. Kau bahkan tak mengingatnya kan, Sakura."

Sakura menoleh ke arah pemuda itu dengan wajah galaknya.

"_Uruse!_"

Ino hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Sakura. Ia tahu pasti gadis itu akan lupa padanya. Mengingat waktu SMP Sakura sempat pindah ke Australia bersama orang tuanya.

"Ini Sai," ucap Naruto yang sambil menunjuk pemuda berkulit pucat. "Dan ini Sasuke." Naruto lalu menunjuk ke arah si pemuda raven.

"_Hajimemashite_," kata Ino sopan.

"Sai-_kun~~!"_

Sebuah suara keras seorang gadis tiba-tiba menginterupsi acara mereka. Seorang gadis berambut merah berlari kecil menghampiri mereka–lebih tepatnya menghampiri Sai. Gadis itu lalu langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sai.

"Ku kira kau tidak datang." Sai menatap gadis itu datar. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum menggoda sambil tetap bergelayut manja di pelukan Sai.

"Teman-teman perkenalkan ini Karin," ucap Sai selanjutnya pada teman-temannya.

Karin tersenyum pada mereka semua.

"Sai," panggil Sasuke. "Dia tak bisa datang. Kecapaian sepertinya."

Sai lalu mengangguk mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kita semua duduk dulu. Tinggal menunggu satu orang lagi dan acara akan segera dimulai."

.

"Hei, Sakura," bisik Karin sambil mendekatkan badannya ke arah Sakura. Bau parfum yang menyengat dari gadis berambut merah itu membuat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya sambil menggeser duduknya sedikit menjauhi Karin.

Karin lalu tersenyum–yang menurutnya genit–sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang sedang berbicara dengan Naruto. "Dia _sexy,_ ya? Siapa namanya?"

Sakura memandang Karin malas. Ia tak menyangka pasangan Sai itu gadis yang seperti ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura menjawabnya singkat lalu meminum jus strawberry pesanannya.

Karin lalu menggumamkan kata '_thanks'_ dan langsung berpindah ke kursi kosong yang berada di dekat Sasuke.

"Halo, Sasuke-_kun~_" ucapnya dengan nada menggoda. Sasuke melirik Karin sekilas dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Sakura terkikik geli melihat wajah Karin yang langsung berubah masam ketika Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Tentu saja, dilihat dari sikapnya juga Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang gampang tergoda oleh perempuan.

Sakura lalu kembali menyeruput jusnya–

"Sakura~"

–dan kegiatannya langsung terhenti ketika sebuah suara menggelitik indera pendengarannya. Dengan segera ia langsung menoleh.

"S-SUI?!" pekiknya kaget ketika melihat sesosok pemuda berambut putih yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Gigi tajamnya yang seperti hiu nampak jelas saat pemuda itu tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi itu kekasihmu, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya. Perkenalkan namaku Hozuki Suigetsu." Suigetsu menjabat tangan Naruto.

Sai kemudian berdehem. "Karena sudah lengkap, mari kita segera kita mulai. Begini aku mengundang kalian semua karena ingin menawarkan sebuah permainan–" Sai menjeda kalimatnya. "–_Love Shuffle_."

"_Love Shuffle_?"

Sai lalu menjelaskan aturan main Love Shuffle seperti yang tadi ia jelaskan kepada ketiga temannya. Berbagai ekspresi mulai tampak di wajah mereka setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sai.

"Permainan ini tak akan berhenti sampai diantara kita merasa ada yang cocok satu sama lain. Berminat ikut?"

Karin memilin rambut merahnya sambil tersenyum tertarik. "Aku ikut."

Suigetsu melirik cemas ke arah Sakura. Jemarinya lalu menarik pelan ujung lengan baju Sakura.

"Saku–"

"Aku akan ikut." Sakura langsung menjawabnya cepat, seakan ia sudah mengerti akan pertanyaan yang diajukan Suigetsu.

"_Demo_.."

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Sakura mencoba menenangkan Suigetsu yang sudah akan protes tentang jawabannya barusan. Walau dalam hatinya, ia sedikit tak tega melakukan hal ini pada Suigetsu.

Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah Ino–hendak mengajaknya pergi dari situ.

"Maaf, seperti aku dan Ino tidak bermina–"

"Aku ikut!" Ino mengatakan jawabannya dengan keras, membuat Naruto terbelalak kaget.

"I-Ino.."

Ino menundukkan kepalanya–tak berani menatap Naruto–dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Aku.. akan ikut," ulangnya. Ino mengigit bibir bawahnya saat ia menangkap sedikit ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat kecewa.

"Baiklah sepertinya semuanya berminat. Kita tinggal tunggu konfirmasi dari pasienmu itu ya, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk saat Sai menoleh padanya.

Naruto menatap nanar ke arah Ino. Gadis _blonde_ itu masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Batin Naruto bertanya-tanya, sebegitu bosankah Ino pada dirinya?

* * *

.

**To be continued/Tsuzuku**

* * *

**A/N :**

Halow~! XD

Aku bikin fict baru lagi, nih *digaplok reader*

Maaf ya bukannya nglanjutin fict lama malah bikin baru lagi. Ya apa boleh buat *maksud lo?*

Disini aku terinspirasi dari dorama yang kutonton. Sebenernya bukan terinspirasi lagi sih, sedikit banyak ceritanya mirip sama dorama aslinya. Tapi ku sesuaikan sama sifat dan chara anime Naruto.

Agak ragu juga sih sebenernya publish ini *tapi di publish juga, kan*

Btw, aku ganti penname, lho XP *gak tanya*

Ya udah segitu aja sih cuap-cuapnya XD

Berminat memberi kritik/saran/curhat(?) di kolom review?

* * *

**Next Chapter : **

"Aku hanya menganggapmu sahabat."

"Baiklah aku akan mencoba melupakan Sakura."

"Kau bisa melupakan bayang-bayang kekasihmu jika mengikuti _Love Shuffle_."

"Kartu King untuk laki-laki dan kartu Queen untuk perempuan."

"_Uso_! Aku berpasangan denganmu?!"

"Aku tak rela melepaskan Ino!"

* * *

**Sign **

**Yumeeee a.k.a Kireina Yume**

**(10 August 2013)**


End file.
